overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharah
Pharah is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Fareeha Amari's commitment to duty runs in her blood. She comes from a long line of highly decorated soldiers and burns with the desire to serve with honor. As a child, Fareeha dreamed of following in her mother's footsteps and joining the global peacekeeping force, Overwatch. She enlisted in the Egyptian army, and her dogged persistence and tactical prowess caused her to rise up through the officer ranks. She was a courageous leader and earned the loyalty of all who served under her. With her exemplary record, Fareeha was well placed to join the ranks of Overwatch, but before she had that opportunity, Overwatch was disbanded. After leaving the army with a commendation for distinguished service, she was offered employment with Helix Security International, a private security firm contracted to defend the artificial intelligence research facility beneath the Giza Plateau. The top-secret facility was touted as vital to the safety of not only the region but countries across the globe. Fareeha gladly accepted the choice assignment and received training in the Raptora Mark VI, an experimental combat suit designed for rapid mobility and devastating firepower. Under the call sign "Pharah," she works to safeguard the AI installation. Though she mourns Overwatch's passing, she still dreams of fighting the good fight and making a difference on a global scale. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :*This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Security In My Hands ("Put your security in my hands.")(default) *Aerial Superiority Achieved *Fly Like An Egyptian *Flying The Friendly Skies *Got You On My Radar ("I've got you on my radar.") *Leave This To A Professional *Not A Chance *Play Nice, Play Pharah *Rocket Jump? ("Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous.") *Shot Down *Sorry, But I Need To Jet *We Are All In This Together ( ) Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Fareeha Amari is the daughter of Ana Amari, one of Overwatch's founders and expert snipers. Though their relationship was strained, Fareeha still took after her and wanted to join Overwatch. She was taught by Ana how to fight and how to protect her loved ones. She enlisted in the Egyptian military and rose through the ranks, but Overwatch was disbanded before she could join. Her mother was also declared dead in a hostage rescue mission before. Helix Security International gave Fareeha a new job guarding the Giza Plateau, where the God Program Anubis was quarantined. Fareeha, now using the call sign "Pharah", received training in the Raptora Mark VI combat suit, and eventually became lieutenant of her squadron. In Mission Statement, Anubis managed to break free, and Pharah's squadron was sent in to disable it. Though they were successful, much of the squadron died in the fight, including its captain, Khalil. Pharah was promoted to captain as a result. Recently, Pharah received a letter from her thought-to-be-dead mother, explaining to her about Ana's story and why her mother had gone missing for a decade. They seemed to be reconciled, based on the conversation between them ingame. Personality Pharah is loyal and honorable, holding duty above all else. She's strictly determined and is willing to protect others and keep peace. Pharah is a bit arrogant at times, as she claims to "always get her prey." Even though she never got the chance to join Overwatch, she seems to be fan of them, judging by her conversation of telling Reinhardt about the Overwatch poster on her wall. Notes *Pharah is slow but packs a heavy punch. *Pairing her rocket launcher with the abilities to power jump and hover makes for a devastating combination. *The splash damage from Pharah's rockets can hit enemies just around corners. Aim rockets at the floor to make them explode close to the enemy. **In exchange for her splash damage, Pharah cannot score critical hits, making precision aim less important for her. *Pharah's Ultimate is very powerful, but also vulnerable as it offers her no defense and renders her immobile while using it. **Try surprising the enemy team with her Ultimate, so use it at a choke point, or try to flank behind them to use it. *Pharah's fuel tank fully recharges when she activates her Ultimate. *Pharah will die if she is stuck at a moving part of the environment at the end of her Ultimate. Beware on maps with elevators or moving platforms! *Roadhog can easily stop her ultimate with his hook. Trivia *Pharah's real name, Fareeha, is a variant of the name Farah (or Farrah), the homophone to her code name. The name means "happiness," or "joy," in Arabic. Her last name, Amari, is of Sanskrit origin and means "eternal," while in Arabic, it means "strength" or "virtue." *During setup time on attacking teams, Winston, Mercy and Soldier: 76 may speak about Pharah's mother Ana to her, signifying the respect they all had for her when the Overwatch organization was still around. Cultural References *Her call sign, Pharah, is another reference to her Egyptian descent, as "Pharah" is incredibly similar to "Pharaoh." *Pharah's tattoo around her eye (called an Udjat) is the 'Eye of Horus', an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection. Horus was a sky-god, frequently depicted as a falcon-headed man. This extends to Pharah's overall flight / falcon helmet theme. *The Anubis skin may be a reference to her Egyptian descent, as Anubis is a major Egyptian god, it may also be a throwback to her mission in Mission Statement, or both. *Pharah's Raptorian and Mechaqueen skins could be references to the Japanese anime mecha genre. **These two skins also display Pharah's remaining ammo as a digital display on the weapon viewmodels themselves, much like Soldier 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle and furthering the mecha reference. * Pharah's Thunderbird skin and Raindancer skin are a reference to the Native American's thunderbird and rainmaking ritual respectively. **Both of these skins replace her default projectiles with explosive stone arrowheads. It could not be seen in gameplay because the rockets/arrowheads travel faster than human's eyes can perceive, but players can catch sight of it clearly in the Highlight Intro Barrage. **When Pharah spawns with the Thunderbird or Raindancer skin, she says: 'Thunderbird Online' instead of saying her normal line: 'Raptora Online'. *Pharah's quote "Dead or alive, you're coming with me" a reference to the film RoboCop, in which the quote is said by the main character. *Pharah's Voice Line "Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous!" is a reference to the video game technique called Rocket Jumping, most notably featured in Quake and Team Fortress 2. In those games rocket launchers can be used to perform higher jumps by jumping and blasting the floor, which is rather similar to Pharah's Jump Jet ability. Pharah can still imitate this technique with her Concussive Blast ability but the impulse is only horizontal. It can be done using her launcher as well, but is not advised as it has little propulsion and will damage her. *Pharah's Voice Line and spray "Play nice, play Pharah" are the only line and spray in the game which explicitly break the fourth wall. **The line "Play nice, play Pharah" is a reference to the third of 'the eight core values' of Blizzard Entertainment: "Play nice; Play fair". *Pharah's Voice Line "Fly like an Egyptian!" is a reference to the song "Walk like an Egyptian" by The Bangles. Her other voice line, "Flying the Friendly Skies", is a reference to several United Airlines' slogans throughout their history. Patch changes * * * * * * }} de:Pharah fr:Pharah it:Pharah ja:ファラ pl:Fara pt-br:Pharah ru:Фарра zh:法拉 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female